Although acetaldehyde occurs naturally in many foods, in the manufacture of polyesters, it is an undesirable product of degradation reactions. Because acetaldehyde is detectable at very low levels, even small amounts can adversely affect the taste and odor of food or beverages such as water. In the manufacture of polyester containers, therefore, it is desirable to reduce the amount of acetaldehyde in the container sidewall which in turn minimizes the amount of acetaldehyde that is absorbed into the contents of the container. We have discovered a process for producing polyester resins that yield satisfactorily reduced levels of acetaldehyde in container sidewalls with improved clarity.